


A Blissful Secret

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2019 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham share a blissful coexistence with each other after ending up as room-mates thanks to a small accident.Day 3 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Hurt/Comfort | Mechanics/Machines |Room-Mates





	A Blissful Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: “Kazuichi and Gundham are married and are painfully oblivious about it”

If someone asked Kazuichi if he liked Gundham, his answer always was that he found him to be annoying as hell and thought of him as a hamster obsessed weirdo.

However if Kazuichi asked himself if he liked Gundham, his answer was yes. The Ultimate Breeder was one of his best friends, despite their constant banter, and he enjoyed to spend time with him.

And if Kazuichi was honest with himself about if he liked Gundham, his answer would be yes, too much. He was secretly in love with the weird hamster-lover – though many of his other friends knew this making it less of a secret, but as long as Gundham didn’t know it was fine – and he was glad that he’s got to share a small flat with his crush.

Now if someone asked Gundham if he liked Kazuichi, his reply would be that said mortal was highly obnoxious and lacked the basic intelligence that was required for a worthwhile being.

Though in cases where Gundham asked himself if he liked Kazuichi, his reply was yes. He full out enjoyed the company of the Sharp Toothed One and he was glad to call the other one of his closest allies.

But there were of course cases where Gundham did admit to himself that the true reply to the question if he liked Kazuichi was that he secretly harboured feelings of love for the mortal. He had only informed the She-Cat about these feelings and he suspected that his sudden chance to share a private realm was due to her interference.

***

It had been a normal weekend at Hope's Peak Academy. The students had no classes over these two days as usual and as such they had spend most of their time inside of the school grounds, mainly their dormitories.

Kazuichi and Gundham had been no exception that weekend. The two friends had been sitting inside of Hajime's dorm room, accompanied by their friends Sonia, Chiaki, Peko and Fuyuhiko to play some video games together. Nagito, Hajime's boyfriend, was supposed to also join them however he was running late because he apparently had something to take care of first. No one had been sure what exactly the luckster had been doing, however Kazuichi had been sure that whatever it was that it can't end good considering how Nagito was a magnet for disaster.

However what no one had been expecting or could have ever guessed to happen was that in the middle of them all playing a video game together that suddenly a huge explosion shook the whole building, making everyone scream from fright. Kazuichi himself had clung onto the closest person next to him, who had turned out to be Gundham, who in return had pulled him close to himself with one hand while using the other to calm his always present Devas before they could run away. The rest of the friends had similar reactions that moment where they held onto the closest person or object that they could grab from fear that the building might collapse. Before any of them had been able to say anything the alarm had gone off, meaning that all the students had to immediately evacuate the dormitories. Without missing a moment the students had abandoned their game and run out of the building. While running, Gundham and Kazuichi had both not let go of each other until they had been outside where all the other students also gathered.

The students all checked up on each other to make sure that no one had been injured, while Kazuichi and Gundham stared with wide eyes at one of the walls of the dormitories. Or better what had been left of it, as a part of it seemed to have been presumably blown up. That at least had explained the explosion that had shook the whole building.

The pair had then been pulled out of their shock like state when Hajime had run past them, calling out to his boyfriend who had stumbled out of the building, together with Kokichi and a very furious Miu. All three of them had been mostly unharmed aside from some mild bumps and scratches, which later on surprised most of everyone. As it turned out later on, Nagito had been planning to prepare a surprise for Hajime for their upcoming anniversary, however he had accidentally walked right into an unfinished trap that Kokichi had been laying out as a prank for someone else, which ended up causing a chain reaction and ended up hitting Miu who had been working on a new invention which then had blown up. While everyone had been glad that no one had been hurt, no one had been able to explain how the three who had caused it all ended up also being unharmed for the most part. Nagito himself pushed it on his luck, while Kokichi had claimed that he was secretly indestructible despite his sprained ankle. Miu in the meantime had been insulting everyone now that her invention had been destroyed and not caring about anything else.

However despite everyone being glad that all of them had been safe and nothing was damaged aside from a wall, their dorm rooms were now unusable for a while until the damage could be repaired. Which meant that the students temporarily needed a place to stay as almost all of them originally came from completely different parts of Japan – or in Sonia's case a whole different continent – and couldn't just simply go back home every day.

The first night the students had all slept inside of the auditorium, which had been quite chaotic and had resembled more of a huge sleepover than anything else, resulting in almost none of the students getting any sleep. Kazuichi himself had not minded as much, as he himself could manage without much sleep. Gundham however had been battling his desire to fall asleep the next day from the lack of rest. To everyone's luck principle Kirigiri had been able to locate multiple living complexes for the students to use over the time being, all within reasonable distance from Hope's Peak Academy. The only problem had been that the students had been assigned into pairs and had to room together.

One of the pairs ended up being Kazuichi and Gundham, who now temporarily were room-mates.

***

Ever since Kazuichi and Gundham began sharing their living quarters, they nearly instantly fell into a comfortable coexistence. Both had been glad that the other willingly took on a share of the housework without any need to argue.

Gundham had suspected that the mechanic would be unorganized and would leave all of his tools lying foolishly around, endangering not only Gundham but also his hellish beasts which resided with them in their current shared realm. Yet he had been surprised when he had witnessed the high organisation skills the mortal possessed and with what care he handled all of their possessions.

Kazuichi had been fearing that the breeder would turn their flat into a mixture between a zoo and a horror house, making life nearly impossible to handle for him. However not only did Gundham keep his weird decorations at a minimum, which looked surprisingly good if Kazuichi was honest, but he kept a normal amount of pets which all were cute and Kazuichi loved to cuddle with them, while the bigger ones stayed inside of the farm building of the school.

The two students managed to share all the work between them without much of an argument and they often switched the work between them as well when one wasn’t able to do one thing and this also happened without much complications. Both of them full out enjoyed their new domestic lifestyle, thanks to Nagito’s weird misfortune, and if both were honest they did prefer to stay as they currently were even if it meant that they would have to walk to the academy every morning.

Within days they had managed to find a relaxing daily rhythm and every day the two friends followed a similar routine.

Gundham awoke before his alarm had the chance to ring and make him rise from his slumber, as his devilish hellhound Pom-G had decided that she required his attention and she demanded it from him in form of jumping on top of his resting mortal form. This was nothing new as the young dog had a high immunity against his dark powers and did harbour a high craving for human attention.

Setting himself up, Gundham gently petted her fluffy head before making her move so that he himself could rise out of bed. Stretching himself, Gundham scanned his current realm for the rest of his hellish beasts. Some were still resting within their nests, while some more seemed to have left the realm as his current sleeping quarters were smaller in comparison to his usual lodging that he shared with them. As this current realm was more of a flat with multiple rooms than a single room with an adjoining bathroom, the two sleeping quarters were smaller to give room to the living quarters and the dining and cooking area.

Putting on his coat and boots, not bothering yet to get properly changed for the upcoming day, Gundham took Pom-G on the leash and took her for her morning walk.

He was only gone for a few minutes as he walked around the block before returning to his shared realm. Everything had been just as he had left it, only with some more of his hellish beasts now roaming around.

Taking Pom-G from her leash, Gundham then moved to the kitchen and dining area to prepare the Sharp Toothed One's and his meal for the morning. The pair could consume all their meals within the realm of learning, yet that would mean that they would need to leave earlier and as the Tamer of Automations tended to sleep for longer hours they decided to simply prepare their first meal on their own and gift themselves more time to relax.

Thinking about the Tamer of Automations, Gundham placed their meal onto their table and made his way towards the door separating Kazuichi's quarters from the living area. Gently knocking on the door, Gundham waited for a reply and as no came from inside, he slowly opened the door and peered inside, before asking in a shushed voice, “Pink Haired One, have you awoken yet?”

The room itself was still mostly dark, with only a little speck of the morning sun shining through the closed blinds. Yet despite the darkness Gundham could easily pick out the small single bed were the sleeping form of Kazuichi was laying. Gundham himself could not help a small smile forming on his lips as he saw that some of his many hellish beasts have decided to join the mortal he was secretly infatuated with and that they all were now peacefully resting together. Moving towards the bed, Gundham also noticed that Kazuichi had yet again cuddled with his pillow as he seemed to always do whenever he slept.

Gently placing his hand on the mortal's shoulder, Gundham shook him carefully. “Tamer of Automations, you need to awake now. Our meal is already prepared and we will need to depart to the Realm of Learning soon.”

The mortal made a quiet murmuring like sound as he first tried to hide his face deeper within his pillow to avoid the fate of waking up. Yet when he noticed that Gundham was not moving until he would rise from his slumber, Kazuichi slowly opened his usually hidden brown eyes and gave the other a tired smile. “Mornin' Hamster-chan.”

Other mortals would probably find it an odd taste, yet Gundham's cursed heart always fluttered at the sight of the only awoken Kazuichi, whose hair was even more wild and unkept after sleeping for the whole night and who could hardly keep his eyes open, as his smile every morning could make Gundham almost melt. He enjoyed seeing the other smile so gently and carefree in the morning and he especially adored the small fact that he was the one who Kazuichi showed his first smile of the day to. He had to admit to himself that he would like it to see the other's smiling face first thing in the morning every day anew.

Before the tired mortal could catch onto the rising heat within Gundham's cheeks and see him blush from the sight, he quickly spoke up with amusement, “I will never understand how you have awoken yourself every morning before we have begun our shared living, as you do not seem to be able to get out of your bed without me waking you.”

At this question, Kazuichi gave a cheeky grin, “Well normally I wake up with my alarm, but it's nice to have ya wake me every morning.”

Gundham was tempted to take the other's pillow and playfully hit him over the head with it. Yet as the mortal was still using it like a stuffed animal to cuddle with, it was impossible to do so. So instead he simply rolled his eyes. “You are a quite spoiled mortal being.”

“Maybe, but I know that deep down ya love it to take care of others.” Kazuichi was still grinning as he finally sat himself up and stretched himself to get rid of the lingering tiredness within his mortal form.

“You must still be within you nightly dream-world as I do not care about mortal beings, as my cursed heart only belongs to the hellish beasts residing in this world.” Gundham replied with amusement. “However I would advise you to now fully rise, alas we truly end up being too late and call upon the wrath of the Mistress of Learning.” he then added before bidding his goodbye for now and leaving for their kitchen.

“What ever ya say, Hamster-chan” Kazuichi watched the other leave with a smile, before carefully pushing one of Gundham's many pets from his lap and grabbing his glasses while following the other to the kitchen.

When Kazuichi walked into their kitchen, Gundham was already sitting at the small table and was waiting for him to also arrive. Pulling out the other chair, Kazuichi himself then also took a seat and looked at his breakfast. “That looks great. Thank ya Gundham.” he grinned before digging in. He was hungry and Gundham was a surprisingly good cook.

“Thank you, Tamer of Automations. I am glad that you enjoy it.” the other said and also began eating.

While eating the two friends had a casual conversation with each other. Kazuichi himself only registered with half of his brain what exactly they were talking about, as the other half of his mind was occupied with looking at the man in front of him. Kazuichi would never get tired of looking at Gundham and he especially loved it seeing the other in the morning. Gundham was as handsome as can be and never failed to take Kazuichi's breath away, yet it was something special to see the other so relaxed and without any of his make-up and hair gel to make himself look more intimidating – at least Gundham believed to look more intimidating, but Kazuichi however found him cute. It was almost intimate being able to see Gundham with his hair hanging down his face and having his naturally grey eyes unhidden. There was nothing left from his Overlord of Ice persona Gundham liked to show to the world and it was just Gundham himself like he really was. Not that Kazuichi didn't also love the dorky persona of the other, since it also was a part from him. And it's not like he himself could be one to talk, since he himself also regularly dyed his hair and wore pink contacts when he was out.

Though if Kazuichi was honest he also quite liked it seeing the other in nothing than a shirt and some slacks, since Gundham's usual outfits did hide his muscular form, which was a shame if you asked Kazuichi.

As soon as the pair finished their early meal, Kazuichi stood up and as every morning began cleaning up the table and quickly doing the dishes, while Gundham checked on his pets again to make sure all of them had eaten their food. While Kazuichi was putting the now washed plates away, Gundham could not stop his eyes from drifting towards the other's mortal form as he had a tendency to sleep in nothing aside from a simple shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Quickly catching himself again, Gundham shook his head for a moment to clear his mind again before going back into his private realm and getting properly dressed for the day to come.

After Gundham had dressed himself in his usual daily attire he made his way into the shared bathroom which was currently unoccupied. Going to the mirror he grabbed the small case containing his red contact lens, while noticing that instead of the case Kazuichi was usually using his glasses had now taken their place, indicating that he had already put the pink contacts in while Gundham himself was getting dressed. As soon as he placed his contact into his right eye, he then pushed his hair back with the assistance of hair products to reveal his face to the mortal realm and avoid his hair falling into his eyes during his daily duties.

Now that he had finished his hair, he grabbed the small black pen lying on the side and began outlining his now differently coloured eyes. While checking in the mirror if everything was in order with his appearance, Gundham noticed how Kazuichi – who was now also fully dressed for the upcoming day – walked through the still open door and walked up towards him from behind with a relaxed expression.

Arriving at where his friend was standing, Kazuichi placed one of his hands on the other's shoulder and used the other to take the offered eyeliner out of Gundham's hand to use it himself. “Thanks, Hamster-chan.” While Kazuichi was outlining his eyes – one of his facial features he was especially proud of if he was honest and liked to show off – he saw in the mirror how Gundham began wrapping up his left arm right next to him. Kazuichi himself wasn't sure why Gundham always wore bandages when all the scars on his arm afflicted from his many pets were fully healed. The breeder had no problems with having his arm in the open around his friends, however other people had a tendency to stare when they saw all the scars and bite marks and it was hard to tell if Gundham felt uncomfortable with these people or if it simply was part of his aesthetic. While Kazuichi hoped for the latter, he still wanted to show the other that he didn't find his arm in any way unappealing, so he turned towards him like every morning and held his hands out, “Come, let me help.”

The first time Kazuichi had offered his help Gundham had been quite surprised and unsure what to think about it. However within days he began to always smile thankfully, making Kazuichi guess that no matter how often the other repeated it and got used to putting a bandage on with only one arm, it was still way easier and faster to have someone else do it. Taking the end of the bandage in his hands, Kazuichi began to carefully wrap up the other's arm, before securing the end with a tiny pin.

While putting in the pin, Kazuichi had to give the smallest smile as he held the other's arm in his hand and felt the other's warmth through the cloth, as it made him feel quite proud about the fact that he was actually allowed to touch the usually shy breeder. When they all first came to Hope's Peak years ago no one had been allowed to touch Gundham at all, since he claimed that he was poisonous by touch and would kill anyone instantly, just to hide that he was frankly too shy to physical touch other people. But as he got closer to his classmates he got used to being close to people and didn't mind it when others touched him, which was a godsend for Kazuichi himself who enjoyed hugging his friends. It was especially noticeable for Kazuichi, who was one of Gundham's closest friends and who could hug and cuddle with him for hours without the other minding for a moment. Truth to be told Kazuichi wasn't sure if he was simply imagining it as for late due to wishful thinking, but sometimes it seemed to him like Gundham was often encouraging the other to hug him or lean against him, and even seemed to try to initiate some form of physical contact between them. Though Kazuichi sadly couldn't believe that to be the case, since it never seemed like Gundham did that with any of his other best friends like Sonia and Hajime and there was no reason for the other to try to be specifically close to Kazuichi, as nice as it would be.

Making sure that they both looked presentable for the day, they then both grabbed their bags and Gundham's pets before making their way towards school together like every day. Only moments after leaving the building they were greeted by many of their classmates who all also stayed within the apartment complex.

The walk was short and only a few minutes long, a thing both were thankful for as it saved them having to use a bus which would be a problem with a bunch of animals tagging along and Kazuichi getting sick way too fast. It would also get quite cramped if all the Hope's Peak students tried to use the same bus at the same time in the morning, which would be especially awful on such a warm and sunny day like today was.

Upon arriving at the school building, both Gundham and Kazuichi looked at the half finished project to rebuild and renovate the dorm rooms. Kazuichi himself guessed that it would still take a few weeks to finish, so the students would still stay in their temporary flats for a while longer much to his pleasure.

Class itself was the same as always, with only the mild difference that the students now had to constantly carry their school supplies and books with them instead of simply grabbing what they needed for the next term during their breaks from their rooms. Their breaks were also mostly the same, only that currently all the students occupied the many class rooms and break rooms instead of going to their dorm rooms to relax and hang out.

Kazuichi and Gundham were siting together with their friends from multiple classes within one of the many recreation rooms during their longer breaks. They were having a more relaxed and cheerful conversation as they all joked around and simply enjoyed their time together. While they were talking about the prior lesson, Kazuichi was struggling to recall a word, which Gundham quickly was able to catch and finish his sentence for him. In return Kazuichi would often work as a sort of translator for what Gundham was saying whenever the other got a little bit too caught up with his Overlord of Ice talk. They both were usually able to easily pick up what the other was saying, sometimes even without any of them talking, without even registering it at all; however both of them didn't notice the looks they got from their knowing friends.

While Kazuichi and Gundham were having a partly private conversation by now, they were suddenly pulled out of their own little world by the sound of Sonia giving a small giggle, “It does seem like sharing a room did the both of you good.”

The friends weren't exactly sure what the other was getting at and before they got the chance to question her comment, the bell rang and class continued.

Many hours later the students were finally dismissed for the day and were allowed to leave the school building. However as soon as Kazuichi and Gundham reached the main entrance they stopped in their tracks. It was pouring outside and it didn't seem like it was going to stop soon.

“Oh dear. Didn't you two bring any umbrellas?” the voice of Nagito suddenly rung out from behind and as both turned around they saw him standing there together with Hajime, both holding an umbrella each like they had known that it was going to rain.

“No.” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head, “Kinda didn't look at the weather for today, since it was so sunny outside.”

“I have to admit that I did also miss to check today's forecast of the weather.” Gundham admitted while also feeling slightly foolish for overlooking something so fundamental.

Hajime and Nagito both shared a short look, before Nagito held out his own umbrella. “I know it's not much, however you can use mine and share it.” he told the pair, while Hajime added “Nagito will then share mine with me.”

Kazuichi and Gundham also shared a short look, before Gundham took the offered umbrella with gratitude, “I must thank you mortals, as your kind offering spares the Sharp Toothed One and me an unpleasant trip back to our realm.”

“Yeah, thanks ya two!” Kazuichi grinned at them thankfully.

Now that they had something to shield themselves from the heavy downpour, Gundham held the umbrella as Kazuichi came as close as possible to him to avoid getting wet as they walked home together under their shared umbrella. Unlike their walk towards school, this time it was only a very small group as most of the students stayed at the school for a while longer for their clubs before the weekend starts the next day. So it was only them, Hajime and Nagito, and Gundham's pets who had accompanied them. Kazuichi and Hajime were having a conversation about their outing they had planned for the next day together with Fuyuhiko. However due to Kazuichi often looking to the student next to him, he tended to drift to the side without realising it and ended up getting wet. To avoid it from happening any more, he casually placed his left hand onto Gundham's right arm that was holding the umbrella, making their arms almost intertwine without both of them really thinking much about it. It was simply natural to them.

Arriving at the apartment complex the students quickly went inside and as soon as they were out of the rain, Gundham gave the umbrella back to the couple with a thanks, before they all went into their separate small flats.

Inside both students placed their bags to the side before hanging their coats on the wall. They actually managed to arrive mostly dry aside from parts of their trouser legs and shoes. Same for Gundham's pets which they had mostly carried inside of their clothing during their walk. The only animal that got wet was Pom-G, since the small Pomeranian didn't like being carried and preferred it to walk even during the rain. Meaning that they had to dry her off before she could jump onto the furniture belonging to the flat and soiling them with her muddy paws. However the problem was that Pom-G was a very playful and stubborn dog, who liked to get her way and often refused to listen to her owner.

Without needing to discuss it, Kazuichi knelt on the floor and held Pom-G in place to stop her from running away, while Gundham grabbed one of the towels he kept at the door to dry her off. As the dog enjoyed having the attention of humans, she happily held still while the pair were drying her off and cleaning her paws off. However the moment they stopped for even a moment, she then shook her whole body and happily drenched the priorly mostly dry pair, making both sigh deeply.

“Your dog is cute as always, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi looked down at his now wet shirt.

“I have to agree.” Gundham mumbled, “This hellhound is very... spirited.”

To their luck their wet clothing was easily dealt with by getting changed.

As the pair had their lunch at school, they both usually didn't bother with making themselves something at their current home and as such they both quickly began their usual housework. Gundham took care of his animals, while Kazuichi began cleaning everything before Gundham joined him as soon as he was finished with his pets. While both had to admit that they would rather lounge for a bit and do something more fun like play games or just hang out, they had agreed to just get the work over with to avoid any possible arguments about it between them no matter how much of a drag housework could be. Both were used to doing the housework anyway, as Kazuichi had done most of the cleaning at his home and his family's workshop, and Gundham had lived on his own for quite a while before moving to Hope's Peak and even before that he had taken care of his mother.

The pair worked together nicely and got all the work done within no time, instead of having to do everything on their own like before. When they finished cleaning everything, they then sat down together at their kitchen table to do their homework for that day, which again made the process way faster than when they had to do it alone. A thing Kazuichi was thankful for as he usually was already too bored to do his homework properly, however Gundham kept him occupied enough to finish them without much of a struggle.

“Finally!” Kazuichi let his pen fall onto the table when they finished all of their work for that day. Now he could actually do something more entertaining for the rest of the evening and the whole of the weekend. He still had a small project sitting in his bedroom that was waiting for him to finish it and he could hardly wait. However he lingered within the kitchen for a few more moments longer to chat with Gundham while the other began caring for his animal which had been patiently waiting for his attention. Kazuichi might like building stuff, but he liked Gundham a bit more and the happy and gentle smile he always had when he looked as his animals was to melt for if you asked Kazuichi. This sight was worth it to wait a bit longer before running into his room to his inventions.

There was only one problem with their current living arrangement. Most of Gundham's pets had to stay at the school, meaning that Gundham had to leave their shared home at least once in the evening to check on them all a final time and feed them. It was a bit sad in Kazuichi opinion, since this meant that the time the two could spend together was shorter than he would have liked.

After all of Gundham's pets inside of their shared flat were taken cared of, Kazuichi joined Gundham to the entrance door and handed him one of their own umbrellas. “See ya later then.” he smiled at the other.

“I will return to you as soon as I have taken care of the hellish beasts so please wait for me until then, Tamer of Automations.” Gundham took the umbrella offered to him and returned the smile.

“Don't worry, I won't run off that quickly, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi now gave a playful grin before giving the other a gentle push, “Now go before the rain gets worse. I know how awful you are when you get ill, so please avoid it.”

At this Gundham gave one of his typical wannabe evil laughs that Kazuichi came to adore, “I do not know what you are talking about mortal. I am the all-powerful Overlord of Ice! I never get ill!”

Rolling his eyes, Kazuichi gave his crush another push, “Whatever ya say, you dork.”

After another goodbye between them Gundham then made his way back to the school to where the farm building was located, while Kazuichi watched him go before going into his room with most of the breeder's pets following him.

Some time passed and Kazuichi was sitting on his bed with all of Gundham's pets surrounding him, including the four Devas who had decided to avoid the rain this time and stay with their secondary owner. He was tinkering on his newest project which was starting to take on form, while music was running over his laptop in the background for entertainment. Despite him being occupied with his project and having music running, he was still able to hear the rain fall against his bedroom window. He really hoped that the rain would stop the next day for when he had planned to go out in the morning.

Turning his eyes towards the window he noticed just how late it was beginning to become. Checking his clock he confirmed his assumption of the time, which is also when he noticed that he was starting to get hungry. Gundham hadn't returned from the school yet, however since it was nearing their usual dinner time Kazuichi guessed that it wouldn't harm anyone if he began preparing everything.

Sitting himself up and pushing all the animals who had decided to nap on him again off his body, he then walked into the small kitchen and began cooking their food. Within moments all of the animals priorly occupying his room together with him, had now moved to the kitchen to stay close to the human. It made Kazuichi happy that Gundham's pets finally actually liked him, even if it took a lot of help and encouragement from the breeder. Though Kazuichi did like the time where the breeder taught him how to properly approach animals, since they had spend a lot of time together alone over that time.

Humming a song to himself as the food was cooking, Kazuichi heard the front door open and close as someone stepped into the flat while all the animals moved to greet the person, indicating that it was none other than Gundham. Just as he had suspected, Gundham then came into the kitchen shortly after and walked up to the other until he was standing behind him and was looking over his shoulder at the cooking food, “I see that you have begun preparations for our shared meal.”

“Yeah, I was getting hungry.” Kazuichi explained, before taking a spoon to scoop up some of the sauce and holding it up to Gundham to taste, “What do ya think? Not so bad, right?”

Taking the offered spoon between his lips and tasting the food, Gundham then gave a satisfied nod, “I do agree, this meal does taste pleasurable. I must commend on your culinary skills, Kazuichi.”

“Told ya.” He grinned proudly while continuing to cook, “Can ya set the table? It's nearly finished.”

With a nod Gundham agreed and did as he was asked while Kazuichi himself finished the food, before serving it for them both.

During their meal the pair talked about what they each did when they were apart and how all their projects were coming along. Gundham was pleased to learn about the mechanic's progress on his invention and how it was intended to function as soon as it was completed, while Kazuichi was happy to hear that the breeder's newest foster animal was starting to learn its commands after refusing to do so for quite a while. They also talked about their plan to go shopping together later during the next day and what they should purchase, as the were beginning to run low on food after another week together had passed. While the school was paying for their expenses, they still had to plan their shared allowance and make sure that all their needs were covered without wasting too much money.

Their conversation continued after they had both finished their food and Gundham was washing their dishes, while Kazuichi dried them off and put them away. Even after finishing with cleaning everything they still stayed where they were to talk until they noticed just how late it was getting and they decided to get moving again.

When they left their kitchen, Gundham went into their bathroom to take a shower while his room-mate went into his own room to tinker a while longer. While standing within their shared bathroom, he was able to detect the faint sound of music playing through the wall separating the bathroom from the Sharp Toothed One's private quarters, meaning he was listening to some music to accompany his work. Gundham could perfectly imagine the other now sitting either on his bed or at his desk while working on his newest creation and humming or even silently singing an enchanting song as he often enjoyed to do.

Smiling to himself, Gundham undressed himself before taking a shower to clean his drained mortal form. He never had been one who takes a long time to clean himself, unlike the Pink Haired One who would often spend long periods of time underneath the warm stream of water, which led to their arrangement that Gundham would use the washing room first. Like usually Gundham finished within only a short time and after putting on some clean clothing for the night, he left the room and let Kazuichi have it.

Going to his discarded bag he used to visit the Realm of Learning, Gundham retrieved a book he priorly acquired from the Princess of Darkness. She had purchased this book a short while ago and after finishing to read it she had lend it to him with the recommendation to read it as soon as possible. As he had now finished all of his daily duties and did not have anything any more to do, he decided to follow her suggestion and took a seat inside of the small living area to read the story. Like with many books that his ally recommended to him he was quickly engrossed within the story playing out, which is thanks to the She-Cat and him sharing the same taste in literature and as such making it possible for him to trust her judgement.

He fully lost himself in this book and he did not notice the passing of time until he felt a pair of arms casually wrap around his neck from behind and a set of brightly coloured and still damp hair appeared in his peripheral vision, “Whatcha reading there?” the Sharp Toothed One then asked with interest as he peered into the open book.

Turning his head slightly to have a better view of the mortal who was leaning against his shoulders, Gundham then answered to him, “A new book that the She-Cat had lend to me, about a mage being held captive within the enemy's kingdom and needing to escape with the help of the royal heir whose life is also endangered by his own power thirsty relatives.”

At this the mortal gave a nod, “Sounds cool.” and he then loosened his arms from the other's neck before walking around the sofa Gundham was sitting on and taking a seat next to him to lean against him in relaxation, “Read it to me please.”

Unlike years in the past Gundham did not flinch at the sudden contact from the mortal and instead moved his arm around his body so that they both could move into a more comfortable position together, “I am already multiple chapters within this book. I do not believe that you wound enjoy it much if I began reading it to you now.” He did not mind the thought about reading something out loud to the mortal that held his heart, quite the contrary, he enjoyed it every time. However he did not wish to bore the other.

“Don't worry,” Kazuichi replied and cuddled against the other's body, “I just like hearing ya read books to me.”

“You are truly a strange mortal.” he smiled and looked at the mortal leaning against him, “Yet I will honour your wish, so embark with me on this quest to a new world!” This made Kazuichi chuckle, as Gundham began reading the story out loud to him, chapter for chapter, until both of them were struggling to keep their eyes open within the latest of hours.

***

Gundham had been the first to awake the next morning, which was a usual occurrence and as they did not need to visit the Realm of Learning this day he did not go to awaken his ally from his peaceful slumber. Instead he had spend his morning with continuing to read the She-Cat's book. While being endorsed within the story playing out he was considering to purchase the book himself to properly read it together with Kazuichi. It may also be a wise idea to search the internet for other possible books for them to enjoy together, as he did truly love these shared moments between just the two of them were they would lie down together and joke together as they journeyed through all these epic quests.

Being lost within the fantastical world depicted within the book, Gundham only registered with half of his mind how a very tired and hurried looking Kazuichi left his private quarters in haste, while trying to dress himself in the middle of walking through their shared realm. The mortal had been repeatedly saying to himself “I'm late, I'm late!” as he moved along their shared flat and silently cursed to himself when his mobile phone was buzzing again and again within his pocket.

As Gundham himself had just reached the climax of the book, he did not pay his full attention to the other and instead simply gave a hand sign to signal his hellish beasts to keep out of the way of the hurried mortal.

“Thanks.” the other said when he noticed this despite his haste. Kazuichi grabbed his jacket while typing on his still constantly buzzing phone which received one text after the other. He then absent-mindedly quickly leaned down to Gundham and gave him a short kiss on his lips, “Need to go now, love ya Hamster-chan.” he then quickly moved towards the front door of this realm.

Gundham reciprocated the kiss without any thought about it, as his mind was still captured by the book in front of him, “I do love you too, my consort. Have fun with your allies.”

With this Kazuichi pulled open the front door to step outside into the shining morning sun, “Thank-” before stopping in the middle of his tracks, while Gundham completely forgot that he as reading a book and let it slip from his hands as realisation hit them both at full force.

None of them moved for a couple of moments as an awkward silence stretched out between them.

Kazuichi was the first to formulate words. At least an attempt at them. “Did... Did I just...?” he stuttered without moving away from the door.

Still having his eyes fixated at where the book priorly was, Gundham gave a nod at the half finished question, “Yes... And I did as well...”

“Eh yeah...” Kazuichi mumbled before it turned quiet for a few more moments. He then slowly pulled the door closed, to avoid any of the pets escaping, “I guess I'll tell Hajime and Fuyuhiko that I might not come today...”

Gundham simply nodded at the other as he slowly turned his eyes towards him. They might needed a longer talk about what had just happened between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I had changing POVs within paragraphs. I hope I managed it and that it's noticeable when the POV switches


End file.
